


King of Cheer: Toss Me!! Prologue

by Graysonsginger



Series: Toss Me!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, alternate universe - cheerleaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! cheerleading AU.<br/>Hinata wants to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Cheer: Toss Me!! Prologue

“Five. Six. Seven. Eight… Orange and Black! Karasuno Attack!”

Hinata stopped in front of the shop on his way to school, hearing the strange chant. He turned his head and saw a boy on the screen flying. He corkscrewed through the air, a huge smile on his face, and spread out his arms. That split second the short boy hovered in the air changed Hinata’s life forever.

His parents were a little weirded out when he wanted to start gymnastic lessons and even more so when all he could talk about was cheerleading. He had a decade of Cheer Championships on DVD and his room was filled with books and posters of girls and boys flying through the air doing herkies or formed in a pyramid.

Somehow, Hinata even convinced his middle school friends to form a six-person cheer team with him, insisting it didn’t matter that they couldn’t do flips as long as they could toss him. And while their routine was wrought with flaws, Hinata still felt the world was spinning around him when his friends tossed him in the air, too bad they were better at tossing than catching. Should’ve practiced that basket toss more.

Of course, Hinata and his rag tag team couldn’t stand up to schools like Kitagawa Daiichi. Somehow, even the bases caught Hinata’s attention, which was unusual considering how much he loved flyers. But, one boy in particular kept stealing the spotlight with his aerials and how loud he yelled during chants. His motions were sharp and graceful, though his facials were slightly terrifying, Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Who is that?” He heard the question slipping from his lips. Someone near him from another team answered.

“That’s Kageyama Tobio, they call him the King of the Stage”

“Wow.” Hinata's eyes glittered, impressed. 

The applause for Kitagawa Daiichi was deafening. Hinata’s heart burned with defiant desire as he wondered what it was like to get a standing ovation.

Unsurprisingly, Kitagawa Daiichi moved onto the next phase of the competition. As Hinata was packing his stuff up, the King approached him. Hinata was frozen in terrified awe as the King stopped right in front of him – he was so tall and muscular (not to mention his hair was perfect.)

“I saw your performance.” He said, sounding angry, “What have you been doing these past three years?”

Hinata took it as an insult, and luckily the auditorium was mostly cleared out by then because Hinata made quite the scene, loudly declaring Kageyama his cheer rival.

“If you’re the ‘King of the Stage,’ then I’ll overthrow you and I’ll be the one everyone’s applauding!”

“I’ll give you some advice, if you want that applause for yourself, try growing stronger.” Kageyama stated somewhat unhelpfully before stalking away.

Hinata gritted his teeth in bitter jealousy and determined resolve. He would work harder, grow stronger, he would work with the girls at his gymnastics class and memorize routines and practice more than ever. It was a lot of work, but Hinata would cheer 24/7 if it meant beating that King jerk Kageyama.

However, the universe, in a move ironically akin to a Step It Up movie, Hinata soon found himself teammates with his rival, Kageyama, on the famed Karasuno Cheer Squad.


End file.
